That Damn Dress
by Potopie
Summary: Ciel was only curious....and it just happened to be there. He never meant for his butler to walk in. SxC definate Shota. Yaoi!


**Kuroshitsuji: That Damn Dress**

**(make sure to read the Author's Note at the end of this story)**

Every once in a while you have to do odd things. Everybody had their funny little quirks and sadly the young Earl of Phantomhive manor was just such a person as this. Though he would never admit to it. It was only a compulsion that caused him to be in the state he was in. That Damn Dress was to blame. Ever since he'd worn it he couldn't help but think that it truly was a lovely dress. Fit for any noble lady of high status. A lady such as Elizabeth even.

So why did he a gentlemen feel the urge to where it?

He wasn't entirely sure. He'd taken the dress out and looked at it for a few moments before deciding he wanted to put it on. He really only wanted to try and see if it would fit. That was what he told himself anyway. He never knew when he would have to where it for another undercover event and he wanted it to be well fitted. He slowly stepped into it and began to pull it up only to find it would not fit over his hips this way. He cursed slightly and fumbled with the many layers of the skirt until he'd pulled it over his head successfully. He slipped it down past his shoulders and eventually it was on him. He looked in the mirror and sighed. It just didn't look right without being laced up properly.

Why was he doing this in the first place?

He was entirely unsure and couldn't even explain it to himself but somehow he found himself reaching around and trying to lace it up. It was very difficult and he was having enough trouble stretching his arms around in that manner since he wasn't exactly used to dressing himself let alone in woman's clothing. He gave a loud huff as he let his hands fall away from the strings.

"This is impossible!" He yelled out. He wasn't expecting a reply at all but when he heard a deep voice behind him his face turned beet red.

"Do you require assistance My lord?" Sebastian was looking at him with an entirely too playful smirk. He would be in for a thorough scolding later but right now all Ciel could do was blush. Sebastian smiled from ear to ear as he walked over calmly and slipped the dress to the floor.

Ciel looked at him intensely "What do you think you are doing?"

"Why helping you with your dress my lord." He replied with out looking away as he picked up the corset that Ciel hadn't even bothered with attempting to put on. "You seemed to have forgotten this part of the outfit"

Ciel glared at Sebastian for a moment before looking down at the corset. "That wretched thing is impossible."

Sebastian clicked his tongue "Tsk Tsk My lord. Nothing is impossible."

Ciel snorted quietly and turned to face the mirror as Sebastian placed the corset around him and began to lace it up. When the first string was pulled Ciel gasped from the sudden lack of air. Why was he doing this in the first place? He pondered this for no more than a moments time before he couldn't even recall thinking on such things as Sebastian began to pull the strings tighter. He eventually had to brace his hands on either side of the long dressing mirror as he had done previously. "Sebastian!"

The Demon butler paused for a moment. "Yes My lord?"

Ciel blushed slightly and glanced back at the tall figure towering over him and smiling in amusement. Some how he just knew that the man was getting some sick sadistic pleasure out of this. Ciel looked back to the mirror and at his own face. "Be gentle."

Ciel could have sworn he saw a glimmer of disapointment in the butler's eyes before he smiled and took a bow. "As you wish"

I soft gloved hand grazed his hip and then slid down his though for a moment before traveling back up until it reached his shoulder blade behind him. The young Earl couldn't help but feel that this was Sebastian's way of mocking him for being weak. He couldn't exactly help it as he began to imagine the hands all over his body doing so many different things. He shook his head in a pathetic attempt to rid his mind of the images. Sebastian was his Butler! He would never stoop so low as to have some sort of affair with someone who served under him! And above all else Sebastian was a man! How revolting.

Ciel was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as He flt strong arms wrap around him and lift him up for a moment before setting his feet into the dress. Ciel blushed but willed his body not to react and to remain calm. He knew the demon was only teasing him. He **was** a demon after all. Still as he looked into the mirror to see Sebastian's face he looked as though he was focusing intently on something. "Speak your mind Sebastian."

Sebastian's ever present smile faltered for a brief second before he looked into the mirror at Ciel's mismatched eyes. "Is that an order?"

Ciel shook his head. "It was a request."

Sebastian's eyes focused on the job of slipping the dress up his young master's body and he could feel Ciel's slight shivers. "To what purpose my lord?"

Ciel closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian's gloved hands drifting up his thighs then his hips and still further until he could feel the gloved hands ong his shoulders. Still he willed himself to be calm. He was a Earl. He would not lose to such temptations. "For my own amusement."

Sebastian smirked almost darkly at the thought of amusing his master. He pulled each button into it's rightful hole as he finished dressing Ciel before answering. "And was my having to be gentle an order?"

Ciel looked at the mirror appraising the dress for a short second before answering his butler "It was also a request."

"I see." Sebastian said before leaning over with his hands on either side of the mirror in the same manner as his master only much higher up. He moved one hand to Ciel chin forcing him to look back at the mirror. "Is the dress to your liking my lord?"

"It is" Ciel gasped squeezing his eyes shut as One gloved finger ran under his chin and down his neck line. To hell with being a distinguished gentleman! He was already wearing a dress! This time it had been of his own free will too. "Tell me Sebastian. Are you a Sadist?"

Sebastian's eyes burned brightly with amusement. "I'm a demon. What else would I be?"

Ciel smirked "Show me."

IT took no time for Sebastian to suddenly slam Ciel against the mirror grabbing his arms roughly and pulling them behind his back. "Are you sure? You look so delicate in that dress my lord."

Ciel glared at his butler through the corner of his eye. "It's an order."

Sebastian smiled and Ciel could see the sharp teeth that the tall man usually kept hidden. "Yes my lord."

Ciel nearly gasped out loud as he felt One hand slip from his wrists that were now twisted behind his back and snake it's way up to his neck to grip it harshly. Sebastian smirked on more time before lowering his lips to graze Ciel's bare shoulder before biting into it roughly. At this point Ciel screamed and he knew Sebastian was taking pleasure from seeing him writhe in pain. Somehow he managed to turn around in his butler's grasp so that he was facing the older man. It only took a second of them looking at each other before Sebastian's lips descended onto Ciel's already parted ones. Sebastian's hand had suddenly let go of his wrists and Ciel took this as an opportunity to reach up and thread his hands into his butler's dark hair pulling him closer. Sebastian growled deap in his throat and pulled away. Ciel was confused. "I ordered you."

Sebastian looked at him with an expression of anger almost. "I'll warn you not to pull my hair once"

Ciel frowned as Sebastian Kissed him again but there was no way he would take a warning from his own servant. Ciel Tugged on Sebastian's hair lightly and he once more heard that same growl before he was very roughly slammed against the mirror. He gasped as he felt Sebastian bite into his his neck and he moaned at the feeling of the much larger man lapping at the blood that had trickled down his throat. He wanted to try that. As hard as he could he pulled Sebastian's hair yanking his head to the side and sank his teeth into the bend of his neck and shoulder. The demon gripping him and slammed him into the mirror once more causing it to break and for Ciel to almost lose consciousness. Before he knew what was happening he was twisted around so that his face was against the broken mirror and Sebastian had a hold of his hair shoving his face into the glass a little too forcefully causing him to cut his cheek. Sebastian trailed his gloved hand up the inner side of Ciel's thigh under the rather bulky dress and Ciel moaned from the touch. How did this even happen? Hadn't he told himself that servants were only that? Servants.

All thought left his mind though as Sebastian reached inside Ciel's briefs and gripped his member tightly. The texture of the cloth was more than a little arousing. "Sebatian! Take your gloves off."

Sebastian smiled wickedly and blew lightly into Ciel's ear. "Yes, My Lord."

"ahh!" Something about the way he said that made his mind go hay-wire. Sebastian did as asked slipping one glove off and then gripping Ciel once more. This was even more arousing.

Sebastian began so stroke Ciel's length slowly as he nibbled and bit the younger boy's neck. This was getting rather intense and there was no telling where this would lead later on, but right now he could really care less. The hand that was in his hair left suddenly to find it's way to Ciel's mouth. Ciel bit the tip of the glove softly pulling it off Sebastian's hand before three fingers were pushed into his mouth. Then the butler's deep voice rang into Ciel's ear. "Suck."

Ciel did as his butler asked and began to swirl his tongue around them in an erotic way before sucked on them. Ciel was almost shocked when he heard the half growl half moan that came from Sebastian. The hand around his member gripped harder and began to stroke faster causing him to fall to his knees but Sebastian flipped him around shoving him against the glass and bending down on his knees. Ciel could clearly see Sebastian's face now and he was almost ready to come right there until the demon did something completely outrageous. "What are you doing!?"

The demon butler grinned showing slightly sharper teeth than normal. "I need to prepare you."

The small lord still had no idea what was going on now but he wasn't one to back down and he resisted the urge to hop away as Sebastian pushed one slick finger into his entrance. It was uncomfortable but it wasn't until a second was added that he shouted out. "That hurts!"

Sebastian payed no attention to his cries as he began scissoring his fingers all the while pumping away. Ciel then screamed out as a spot on the inside was brushed and he spilled himself all over Sebastian's hand and on his inner thigh. He was left panting now as Sebastian let go and unbuttoned his pants pulling his very erect and quite sizable cock out. Blue eyes widened considerably as they looked upon it. He now understood what was to happen.

Sebastian pulled Ciels legs around him and positioned himself at the small entrance. He then bit down harshly on Ciel's already sore neck and thrust in roughly. Ciel screamed out in pain as expected while Sebastian grit his teeth and moaned. The demo only waited a few seconds before moving almost all the way out and thrusting in once more. This was repeated over in over in a slow pace and eventually Ciel began to pant and gasp from the feeling. When Sebastian tilted slightly and thrust in, harshly hitting Ciel's prostate, Ciel moaned and clutched at the mirror behind him. "Sebastian! Ah God do that again!"

Sebastian obliged and continued to his that spot. He was growing close to his release though. He never thought that this impure boy that had made a pact with him would be this enticing, this warm, this tight! Sebastain would not cum first though and he gripped Ciel's length once more and began to pump it in time with his own thrusts. Ciel's back arched up and He screamed out calling Sebastians name as he came. His inner walls clamped tightly around Sebastian's member and he too came with one last thrust spilling his seed into Ciel.

Ciel lay there panting and spent as he shook in the aftershock of his second climax. He could hardly breath from the exhaustion and his Asthma was beginning to act up. Sebastian sat there gently nibbling at Ciel's neck licking up the blood that had trailed there from the gash in the boy's cheek. Ciel closed his eyes not to sleep but to gather a bit more energy and he suddenly felt himself being lifted up.

"My lord, you must rest. I should not have caused you to over exert yourself. You're Asthma is beginning to act up."

Ciel opened his eyes as he was lain on the bed and stripped of the dress. Ciel turned to Sebastian and ushered him to lay beside him. "Stay here for now."

Sebastian smirked evilly "yes my lord."

His soul was now even more corrupted than before, and Ciel expected that Sebastian would have an amazing time devouring it. It was fine though. He'd get his revenge. Right now that was all that mattered.

(Author's Note)

Wow! This actually turned out a lot different than I was planning. I like it though......cause I happen to have a dirty mind.....

Anyway. Comment and Rate and such.

BTDUBS I know this was kinda odd what with him wearing a dress and all but this is the first time I actually liked a male character in drag so it inspired me. I was maybe going to do a sequal that is an actual fanfic but I haven't had time to think of a good enough plot line yet. Also, I know Ciel is very young and that may scare some of you or whatever but I don't feel like changing that original part of the story just to help someone feel better about reading it. :)

If you've actually payed attention to the note at the top than I very much appreciate it. Leave me a comment and I may even do A request fanfic for you. I WILL give you a shout out in my next fic though :) but you have to comment.

~Potopie~


End file.
